Goku and Friends Watch Death Battle!
by Superale2
Summary: AU (The Golden Fairy): Goku and Wendy were training inside the Gravity Chamber so she can get ready for the S-Class Trials, as they got out they found a Mysterious Box sitting down near the TV with multiple DVD's with the Death Battle sign! What will be their opinions on this crazy show!
1. Prologue

_**Whats good everyone! So you guys wondering why I wrote this story it's because I wanted to lol I mean I like a lot of stories where Anime characters or Comic characters watch and reacts to Death Battle so I decided to write my own but with the characters participating in my main story, The Golden Fairy.**_

 _ **So to understand why are the characters from DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fairy Tail, Ah My Goddess and RWBY interacting with each other you have to read The Golden Fairy first to understand it, also for the people who are reading the Golden Fairy this is non-canon to my story so it never happened in the main timeline**_

 _ **Since that's out of the way let's get stared with this story!**_

 _ **Goku and Friends Watch Death Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 6.. Earthland.. Goku's Household**_

Son Goku and his friend/adoptive daughter Wendy Marvell were training in the Gravity Chamber at a gravity ten times higher than normal, The reason she was training really hard was for the S-Class Trials that were coming up in the next few weeks so she wants to be at top shape if she gets to fight one of her team members like Natsu, Gray or even Lucy who also have trained under Goku's regime

The Sky Dragon Slayer was in her Dragon Force throwing multiple punches and kicks against Goku who was in his base form and blocking all the attacks normally but he could feel the pressure in each attack increasing, He decided it was time to put end on this and with his Telekinesis via his eyes, he stopped Wendy from moving, she tried everything to move but no progress

"I think we had alot of training today don't you think?" asked Goku casually as he dropped his Telekinesis from Wendy who finally got to move but was tired enough that she knee down and took deep breaths and dropped out of her Dragon Force

"Yeah... A break would be good right now" replied back the Sky Dragon Slayer with a tired smile as she stared to stand up slowly, The Saiyan God clapped two times to deactivate the Gravity making Wendy able to move easier, both of them got out of the chamber towards the kitchen to get something to eat when suddenly they saw a box sitting down near the TV that came with the house

"Goku-san.. you see that box too right?" asked the small Dragon Slayer with curiosity as she was pointing at that mysterious box

"Yeah, I wonder what it is? Let's go check it out" replied back Goku as he went to where that mysterious box is and knee down to open up the box, for his surprised he saw a DVD equipment with multiple disk stacked perfectly, in one of the disk says 'Death Battle Season 1' which attracted the Saiyan's curiosity "Death Battle?"

"What is that Goku? I never seen these before in my life" commented the Sky Dragon Slayer as she also got a glance of how the disk and DVD look like

"Well from where I'm from we called these DVD's and those are disk where they visualize shows and movies" explained but half-lied the Saiyan, his team still only know that he's from Planet Vegeta but not raised on Earth from another universe, he learned of these DVD's through Gohan and Goten who wanted to see a movie and of course he didn't knew any of that stuff so his sons had to explained to him the concept

"Cool! can we watch it? I'm interested in see what they have in store" said Wendy happily like a little children, she never knew this type of technology existed in Goku's world and she wanted to know more from his home world

"Sure! we have nothing else to do so why not watched these disks" replied back the Saiyan happily as he picked up a paper from the box where it came the instructions on how he needs to connect the DVD on the TV that came with the house, it took less than five minutes to setting it up and putting the first season of the disk, now both Goku and Wendy were sitting down on the couch with some snacks and turned on the Television, they waited for a few seconds until the TV displayed the menu where they can choose whatever episode they want

"Wanna start from the beginning?" asked Goku to the Sky Dragon Slayer who just nodded with exciment making the Saiyan pressed the enter button on episode 1 of this new show

* * *

 _ **I know this prologue is short but I didn't wanna copy with the same note that says 'Our Earth or Universe got destroyed' so that's why I didn't included it, Next chapter will be Bobba Fett vs Samus Aran!**_

 _ **Also this story wont be my main priority since I'm still working on the Golden Fairy with the Goku Black/Edolas Arc which is getting excited so go check out that story! Alright have a good day everyone!**_

 _ **Ja-ne!**_


	2. Bobba Fett vs Samus Aran

_**Whats good everyone! So I'm back with another chapter of this side-story, I have to be honest this is so much easier to write than I thought since I don't have write everything from scratch which makes it harder to write original stories**_

 _ **Well let's stop taking about me and let's get stared with this first chapter!**_

 _ **Goku and Friends Watch Death Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bobba Fett vs Samus Aran**_

* * *

 _ **Goku's Household... Earthland... Universe 6..**_

After agreeing to watch from the beginning of Season One of Death Battle, Goku pressed the play buttom from the controller, the first thing that both Saiyan God and Sky Dragon Slayer saw was an advertisement for something called Netflix, it was pretty interesting to see for a few seconds.

Then it displayed a wall splotched with many blood stains appeared, many pointy spikes protruding from the ground while chains hanged from the ceilings, eerily swaying from left to right as if moved by a invisible wind. In the center, the blood-stained letters spelling DEATH BATTLE were proudly displayed in its full glory, saying everything that needed to be said about what this show was all about.

"Talk about bloody introduction" commented Goku about the introduction, He was not bothered by the blood at all but Wendy could be different story

"I just wish it could be less blood" stated Wendy somewhat disgusted from the amount of blood being displayed, but noneless took a sip of her juice and kept looking

(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow up shit for cash!**

" _Galactic pirates? I just hope they aren't bad as Frieza.."_ thought the Saiyan God with curiosity and hoping these characters were about to fight weren't dislikable

Goku and Wendy were treated to the sight of a lone figure in a armor walking in desolate landscape as the setting sun behind him creates shadows that obscure his features. They then see a well dressed man wearing a very sharp and formal black outfit shaking hands with another armored figure before changing to another scene with the same armored figure wearing an intimidating helmet and tossing some kind of explosive at a bunch of robed figures wielding glowing sticks, sending them flying away by the explosion.

"Natsu-san would love this person since he loves to blow up alot of stuff" chuckle the Sky Dragon Slayer at the thought of Natsu jumping up and down learning that you could earn money by blowing stuff up

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Then both of them see the armored man in his complete glory, fully displaying his intimidating helmet with T-shaped black visor that completely hid his features

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Then both Goku and Wendy see another armored figured clad in gold and red and wearing massive pauldrons with somekind of cannon that covered her entire right arm up to the fore-arm before being treated to the sight of a whole planet exploding.

"Sugoi! this Samus Aran person destroyed a planet with a single blast! She could be a challenge for you Goku-san!" said Wendy in amazed as to what she saw, She has never seen anyone blow up a Planet in reality but Goku could do it also if he wanted to specially in his Super Saiyan Form

"Yeah she sounds like a interesting competitior I would love to have a spar with" replied back Goku also with exciment in his tone, blowing up a Planet was not a easy feat for a human but he, Vegeta and his sons are able to do it by just punching it hard enough or with a single Ki blast but that doesn't mean he needs to hold back on his power

Wiz: I'm Wizard…

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick…**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… A Death Battle

"Well now I'm already hooked to learn about their abilities! Maybe I could learn a thing or two about it" said Goku out-loud with a smile, already the introduction made him excited to see what they are capabel off

"Mee to! I wonder what they have in store for us!" replied back the Sky Dragon Slayer with the same amout of exciment as the Saiyan

Both warriors see another picture of the first contestant, the man that sported the unique set of armor with the cool looking helmet and T shaped visor; they can also see he's wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing some strrange bulky package on his back while holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

At hearing this made Goku and Wendy somewhat wary about his abilities, Raw power is not always the way for victory and the Saiyan knew this from first expirience

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; That's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

"Damn he got me lost with that Micro Energy thing" whined the Saiyan God as he's not usually a person with complicated words "All I know is that armor is technologically advance and nearly indestructible"

"Erza-san would love to have one of those if she ever find one" commented the Sky Dragon Slayer wondering what would be Erza's opinion about this impressive armor

MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR

Nearly Indestructible

Micro Energy Field

Penetrating Radar

Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold (Goku and Wendy got impressed that even Fire couldn't do anything meaning that Natsu and even Gray would have a tough time against him despite having Dragon Force and Devil Slayer on their arsenal)

Retractable Drinking Straw (This made both Goku and Wendy chuckle)

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Impressive a explosion like that could even reshape a city" added Goku to the conversation, at hearing more of his abilitiies he's gonna want to test his Ki powers against Bobba

WRIST GAUNTLETS

Flame Projector

Fibercord Whip

Wrist Laser

Concussion missiles

Stun missiles

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Wow all of that in a single pair of Gauntlets?" said Wendy in awe at learning how much weapons Bobba has in store

EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE

Fires in Short Bursts

Scope-Outfitted

Shoulder Sling

Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (Goku and Wendy: huh?)

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

Then both warriors see Feet moving quickly and efficiently as he shoots people with his rifle with unerring accuary and hits them with crimson rays of light that roughly makes them fall to the ground, unmoving. They then see a picture of Feet lovingly craddling his rifle.

"His love for weapons maybe even surpass Erza's!" said Goku in a jockinly manner making Wendy chuckle "But I have to admit that he has seriously good skill of aiming at the target that could even compare to mine"

" _Wow.. Even Goku-san admits that other people can rival him in different departments of techniques"_ thought Wendy in surprised at what Goku said but her gaze went again to the television

 **Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

"I think they are being sarcastic.." murmured the blue haired girl to herself but it was loud enough for Goku to hear

"Well at least the host are going to be funny" replied back Goku normally, he didn't mind at all some comedy added to these stats

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK

Hands-Free

Up to 1 minute of Flight

Max Speed: 145 kph

Magnetic Grappling Hook

Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Incredible but I rather stay with my Bukujutsu technique" commented Wendy not impressed since she could fly at higher speeds that the one being displayed

"Indeed the Flying Technique is more convinient and if you have good Ki control you can be flying for hours at whatever speed you desire" added the Saiyan to conversation as he also wasn't impressed by the Jetpack that was limited

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… Twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that is hardcore!**

Both Goku and Wendy didn't know who this Darth Vader was, but judging by appearance alone, he must be quite the evil and powerful dark enemy that they have to wary if they ever encounter him in the future

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"I don't know who's this Sam Jackson but achieving all of that at 12 years old is already something impressive on his own" admitted the Saiyan God out-loud but deep inside his mind knew that nothing could surpass Gohan's ascension to Super Saiyan 2 at the age of 9 making him the strongest in his universe at that time

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc is not exactly running around looking for snacks.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

Both Goku and Wendy see an image of said hole in the ground with teeth and a road signal indicating danger in front of it.

"Even I learn from mistakes like i wouldn't fall for something three times" commented Goku about this new fact, He can be a idiot in many things but he won't be making the same mistakes all over again

"I just hope we don't see that Sarlacc monster anytime soon... really scary" added Wendy to the conversation, she might have the power to fight it off but the creature itself looks really scary

Then both warriors see an image of Fett inside the bowels of the Sarlacc as he is being half-digested by the stomach acids before blowing himself up using one of his explosives in order to be jettisoned up the digestive track and escape from the sand monster, leaving him borken and in a near-death state in the sand among a pool of digestive acid.

"Gruesome.." simply said Goku who cringed at only seeing it, Wendy only covered her eyes to not see it again

Wiz: It did took him some months to recover from that first ordeal, luckily he did learned from his mistakes and the other times he fell into the pit he was able to escape while still retaining his ability to walk.

"Well at least he learned somewhat from his mistakes" said Wendy as she was now looking at the screen again, Goku just nodded at her agreeing with her

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

Darth Vader: No disintegration.

"Woah! that's a awesome but yet chilly voice" said the Saiyan truthfully at hearing Darth Vader voice

Bobba: As you wish.

With that done Goku and Wendy agree that Bobba Fett is a powerful opponent on his own right to have your guard up, despite having flaws like making the same mistake for three time but that doesn't mean he needs to be understimated.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armor piece of her right arm. Wendy felt proud that a women was included as an oponent for the first episode.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

Goku and Wendy see Samus jumping around and fighting aliens bigger than her. They see her jumping from behind a rather ugly looking reptilian monster, grabbing it from the back of its head and smashing it into the ground before introducing her cannon arm to the creature's face and blasting the ugly thing away.

"Such a way to manuver... Never seen something like that before" stated Wendy as she was impressed in the way she moved to attack that monster

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"I'm really curious in how some bird DNA can make her body move like that" wondered Goku at seeing what she displayed, of course he could do that too at a faster movement but for a human without Ki and able to move like that is really impressive

POWER SUIT

Shields Entire Body

Environmental Protection

Easy to Upgrade

No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Her armor looks more lighter than Bobba's so it could be a great factor in her favor for the battle" stated the Saiyan God out-loud at seeing that she could move pretty fast in that full-body armor

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude.**

This comment made both Goku and Wendy chuckle.

ARM CANNON

Easy to Upgrade

Power Beam

Charge Beam

Ice Beam

Grapple Beam

Missiles

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

They see Samus shoothing her fully charged cannon against a short, stubby, round, cute looking creaturewearing a white hat and sending it flying away.

"Well that's interesting hehe.." chuckle the Sky Dragon Slayer at seeing the power of her arm cannon but what Boomstick said was really funny

"That cannon could put as much power as my normal Kamehameha.." stated Goku with his arms crossed, he was wondering how his Kamehameha would do in a beam struggle against her Power Beam that looks powerful in his own right

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

SCREWATTACK

Powerful Electric Charge

Temporary Invincibility

Extremely Fast

Namesake of an Awesome Website (This made both Goku and Wendy tilt their heads)

MORPH BALL ALT-FORM

1 Meter Diameter

Can Release Bombs

Jumping Ability

Also called "Maru Mari"

Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places

"That's so cool to be able to fit everywhere you want to!" said Wendy with amazed at seeing Samus doing all of this amazing stuff with ease

 **Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

" _I wonder if I can do that with my Saiyan DNA... I gotta ask Vegeta when I go back to Earth"_ thought Goku in a thinking position, if the bird DNA could do all that then the Saiyan DNA ould more impressive stuff than her

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

POWER BOMBS

Huge Blast Radius

Deals Massive Damage

Crystal Flash Healing Ability

Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode

"Impressive! those explosions could be comparable to the ones that Natsu does in his Dragon Force" said Wendy in surprised to see the big explosion being displayed right now

"Yeah.. and she could have bigger ones that she has in store" added Goku to the conversation, he could survive those explosions easily but his students could struggle at this

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The Saiyan and Dragon Slayer see Samus fighting against a giant bird looking robot that spits an endless stream of fireballs, evading the attacks of some massive monster fish with a giant maw and lots of teeth that swims through lava, surviving the ambush of some weird looking flower-plant monsters with lots of claws and teeth that could fly, before being shown the image of an ugly green jellyfish creature with hook-like fangs.

"Wow.. she single-handily destroyed a entire specie of monsters, She could give you a challenge Goku-san!" admitted the Sky Dragon Slayer, she has never seen someone take down an amount of enemies that are being displayed

"She could.. too bad we don't even know where she is" replied back the Saiyan somewhat disappointed that these people don't exist or could be residing in another Universe

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse**.

"Hey! that's a mean thing to say!" replied back Wendy annoyed at the comment Boomstick said

" _Why do I get the feeling this will happen more often in the future.."_ thought the Saiyan God somewhat nervous that things could get really bad

Samus: Time to go.

Samus may possibly be more awesome than Feet. She's a Bounty Hunter just like Bobba. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile thus gaining the respect of the Saiyan and Dragon Slayer.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

"Erza would love to learn about Netflix since they are giving a lot of weapons" said the Saiyan normally, he wondered if Netflix existed in his world or in Earthland

"So who do you think is going to win Goku, as much as I like Samus but Bobba Fett has her edge with his raw powerful abilities" Wendy replied confident to her decision

"Really, I think Samus has this one on the bag thanks to a single factor that you will catch on as the battle start" Goku retorted back showing a smirk on his face and confident that Samus got this one in the bag

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

The Saiyan and Dragon Slayer at first see nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus because of the ship's fuselage that looks like her helmet. It slowly and quietly floates through the void, until it suddenly gets hit by Boba's ship that appears out of nowhere and starts shooting her! Landing severeral direct hits and hurling Samus' ship towards a planet that looks pretty different to Earthland while loud sirens blare in the background. Goku was curious if that was his planet? The gathered guild members ask to themselves. Samus crash lands into a futuristic large city, that expanded everywhere that the eye could see, its tall buildings reaching the very night-sky. Samus simply gets out of her down ship while Boba slowly hovers towards the ground from wherever he parked his own ship. Samus reaches his position with a single junp as she rolls through the air and faces her fellow bounty hunter head-on. Both combatants staring at each other and waiting to unleash hell on each other.

FIGHT!

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus begins the battle by drawing first and firing her power beam, but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. Cana facepalms at that.

"What a way to start the battle Samus..." said Goku to himself slightly annoyed but he still has confidence that Samus could win

Fett draws his own carbine, takes aim and fires at Samus, damaging her a bit. But Samus simply ignores the hits she's receiving and flips out above Fett's line of fire. The Mandalorian tries to track her movement as she spins through the air but misses his shots. Samus then prepares to shot her own weapon and fires a missile that hits Boba right in the chest and causes some damage. But his Mandalorian armor helds firmly and he simply ignores the hit.

"I knew that armor could help in this battle!" stated Wendy with exciment

Fett then simply unleashes a torrent of flames from his gauntlets as soon as Samus lands back on the ground, burning her a bit. Samus, again, simply flips back and away from the flamethrower's range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the sky before the missile even got near him.

"I should have known that jetpack could help him in this type of situations" commented Goku with his arms croseed

While he was flying, trying to move into a better position, Samus begins to trail after him with her Screwattack, catching up to Boba Fett from behind and nailing him in the back, knocking him down from the air and roughly forcing him into the ground.

"Those Screwattacks are really powerful to take him down from flight" said the Dragon Slayer as her gaze is glued into the fight

Boba quickly recovers and starts firing his concussion missiles from his gauntlets at Samus as soon as she landed, peppering her torso with explosions that caused her even more damage. The Chozo-infused human quickly activated her morph ball mode, turning into a small sphere and rolling away into safety to avoid the missile barrage. Fett immediatly leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus by a wide margin. Fett then cautiously begins to approach the impact zone where the rocket struck, both Goku and Wendy were then surprised at seeing Samus sneaking behind him and quietly planting a power bomb right behind his feet without being noticed before silently rolling away from where she came. Yep, Fett is pretty much screwed. The power bomb detonates in a massive explosion that engulfs the whole area and turns the entire screen white.

"Screw what I said about the explosion being comparable to Natsu's, It's much more powerful than I thought" stated the Saiyan God now conviced that Samus is more powerful than he thought but this favored him in this battle

Once the explosion dissipated, the entire guild was left gobsmacked at seeing Fett is still standing on his two feet; he may still have a chance.

"I knew it! that armor rules!" yelled Wendy happily raising her fist up

Samus suddenly appears and Fett quickly shoots his fibercord whip at her, but Samus simply dodges to a side and retaliates by firing an ice beam at the Galactic Bounty Hunter, leaving him frozen in his place.

"Wait im confused why did she froze? I thought the armor protected him from the cold" asked the Sky Dragon Slayer wanting to know why it happens

"Just because the cold can't affect him doesn't mean he would be covered by ice that's how it works" explained Goku towards the young mage who just nodded and continued to watch the battle

Samus the starts charging her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free from the ice trapping him. He didn't even get a chance. As soon as her weapon completes its charge, Samus flips forward and gets right in front of Fett on her knees, she then simply points her arm cannon upwards point-blank into Boba's face.

Samus: You're mine.

Samus just fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown right off from his neck in a shower of blood. Shortly after this finisher move, Fett's head is shown as somehow not having been blown to bits, the severed head simply falling on the ground with a clinking sound.

K.O!

Goku was just smirking at the win of Samus meanwhile Wendy was left awe by this

"What an amazing fight! It got me really pumped for another sparing match" complimented the Saiyan about the choreography of this fight

"I wanna know why Bobba lost when he had a more powerful arsenal and defense" asked Wendy confused as to how it ended with a defeat

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… Hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"Speed. It's all about the speed Wendy, Bobba couldn't hit Samus as much because he was too slow and she's too fast thats one of the main reasons she won the battle" explained Goku to Wendy who facepalm herself as to how did she not knew about the speed factor

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space hic kwas just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention, she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

Now Wendy truly realizes it. Samus won this fight because she is too quick for Fett to hit. That's why she won; She's just too fast. Any weapon you have no matther how powerful is rendered or powerful is practically useless against an opponent you can't hit.

" _I should pay more attention in Goku's training and tips"_ reminded to herself the mage so she can learn more about battle tactics

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

 **Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold.** (Goku and Wendy chuckle at the pun)

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended Goku and Wendy stared to talk to each other.

"That was a really good first chapter! I wouldn't mind continue watching it" stated Goku truthfully towards the Sky Dragon Slayer who nodded happily

"Yeah I loved it, We can learn a lot of battle techniques or abilities from this show, I say we should watch another episode" replied back Wendy with a smile on her face

"Very well then, Let's put the next chapter!" exclaimed Goku back as he was about to put the next chapter before someone was knocking at the door "It's open!"

"Hey guys what's up" said a voice from the door, as it opened it revealed Natsu and Gray, each of them carrying a sake bottle

* * *

 _ **And cut! Well guys I hope you guys liked this chapter! next chapter will be Akuma vs Shang Tsung so don't miss it! also I'm still working on the next chapter of the Golden Fairy if you guys are wondering, well everyone comment, follow and favorite this story to give me**_ ** _motivation, that's about it and have a good day_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


End file.
